Fairy Tail: Mystery Future
by Pikatwig
Summary: A forest fire ends up setting the group to go and find the cause, but they run into four mysterious kids (plus an Exceed). What's their deal? Where are they from? What is the tie to the fire? Find out. (Couples: NatsuXLisanna, LucyXLoke, GrayXJuvia, ErzaXJellal)
1. Chapter 1

I mentioned this fact on Day 694, but nobody's watched that vlog day for some reason… so, here's the thing. Doing a Fairy Tail story… and it's going on right now. *snaps fingers and 'Snow Fairy' begins to play in the background*

So… little introduction to how I got into the franchise. The first thing I ever remember hearing about this franchise was Happy. I remember a certain friend of mine, you know who if you've seen the vlog, get a gift figure of him. I then got said friend a keychain of Happy as a souvenir from San Japan… and it's pretty obvious who I'm talking about now, ain't it? Still not gonna say if you don't actually know. Then, in Anime Club, the first anime we watched (excluding RWBY, still don't know if that IS an anime) was Fairy Tail. I then saw the school library had the manga and… here we are. I've read up to volume 45 of the manga and just recently checked out 46-48.

My first Fairy Tail story is certainly going to be special… though, I'll admit, I felt a little unsure of my ability to make this story. So, I got somebody to act as a consultative advisor, the friend I mentioned who helped me get into the series. She'll be reading the chapter before it goes up for quality assurance, assuring ideas work, and a slight proof-read for typos and the like. So this story took a bit to get up.

For placement in the continuity, this story is set before the S Rank Test and the seven year time jump. Just so you know.

Well, let's get this story started.

Fairy Tail belongs to Shonen Jump, Hiro Mashima, etc. Any OC belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the forest just outside of Magnolia and the only creatures that were stirring by that point where some forest bugs and people who were doing some late-night travel. Soon, as the bugs continued their chirping and such, some people began to walk through the evening. The shadows from the trees kept what they looked like mostly obscured, with the only discernible elements of them being that there were four people, with one cat, walking and that there were two boys and two girls.

"Almost there, right?" one of the boys asked.

"Quiet…" one of the girls responded.

"Why?"

"Because it's late and we're trying to be sneaky, remember?" she reminded with a roll of her eyes as she studied a map she was carrying, but the details on it didn't match up with the environment around them.

"The map doesn't match… I think we're lost…" she then informed, making her friends sigh in annoyance, "Look, we're not lost for long. I think I heard some other people talking, I'll go ask for directions."

"We're trying to be sneaky, remember?" the boy responded.

"Look, it won't matter if we talk to one person for some directions, will it?" she responded with a cheeky grin, her friends being silent in response as she headed over to where she heard some people speaking.

The group remained where they were as they waited for the girl with the map to return, but a scream from her quickly got the remaining members of the team heading towards where she was. They saw that the girl had been grabbed by two large men and they were carrying her off.

"Shoot…" one of the boys sighed.

"Hey… get to the air and search, k?" the other girl requested of the cat.

"Aye," the cat responded as he spread wings and took into the air to see the men heading southeast, "Head southeast, buddy,"

She smirked and charged forward.

* * *

"Lemme go, you jerks!" the girl growled a bit as the two thugs continued to drag her away.

"How much you think we could get for selling her?" one of the thugs asked his compatriot.

The other one shrugged as they continued forward, but the other girl had arrived and simply growled a bit.

"Give ya to the count of three to let her go…" she told the two thugs.

"What?" the two thugs blinked as the girl began to count, but when she had reached one, the two thugs simply continued to stare in confusion, "Oh… enough of this. Bud, get her."

"All over it," he smirked as he charged forward, but…

"Karyu no Yokugeki!" the girl declared as she kicked the man with a powerful fire kick.

The two men stared for a moment, managing to see the girl's shadow, but they were both terrified.

"Masaka… omae wa… Salamander?!" one of them gulped.

The girl was silent as she punched one of them and helped get her friend back, "You ok?"

"All they did was drag me along the ground for a little while… I'm fine,"

The two thugs both prepared sorts of magic as the two boys had arrived by their female friends.

"You attack them?" one of them asked, earning a nod from the girl the thugs had called Salamander, "...of course…"

"You three keep going, I'll make sure they leave us alone."

"Not gonna happen Salamander. I don't care what sort of illusion magic you have going around yourself, we know it's you!" one of them roared as he fired a blast of fire magic that the girl simply ate up.

"Baka! The Salamander EATS fire!"

"Karyu no Tekken!" she yelled as she quickly punched the thug that had fired the magic at her, "Thanks for the meal, by the way…"

The other thug fired a magic blast, but the girl easily dodged it and struck with a kick. Both of the thugs growled a little as they saw the girl's friends about to keep going, but they had managed to get in their way.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

One of the boys took a sword out and aimed it at the thug which scared him a bit.

"You should be letting us go… our friend gets rather upset if we get messed with," he warned, but he got punched upside the head.

The girl growled a bit louder as her friends managed to get a safe distance away, "You know… you're starting to annoy me…"

She then smacked her fists together and charged up with fire energy surrounding her body, "Ikuzo… Karyu no Hoko!"

She blew out a stream of fire and surrounded the two thugs, sending them flying away. She smirked a bit before she was joined by her flying cat.

"Uh… you do realize we're in a forest, right?" the cat asked.

She blinked a bit as she looked forward and saw she had accidentally started a forest fire.

"...I'm… realizing that now…"

* * *

Morning had soon rolled around, the fire having been doused by a mysterious rainstorm, and it was the talk of the town. Notably in the Fairy Tail guild…

"It wasn't me!" Natsu quickly yelled as Erza rolled her eyes in response to this.

"It was."

"It wasn't!"

"I… may regret asking this…" Lucy sighed as she turned to face the two, "But what's going on?"

"There was a forest fire just outside of Magnolia that Natsu was the cause of," Erza explained.

"I was not!" Natsu responded angrily, "Why do you all think it was me?!"

Erza let out an annoyed groan, a slight eye roll accompanying it, before she began to explain, "There were two thugs who encountered somebody in a sort of illusion magic disguise, who ate fire and blew fire like a dragon. That's you,"

"She has a point there," Happy responded.

"I keep telling you all it wasn't me!" Natsu yelled, "But clearly nobody believes me!"

"Cause it clearly was you…" Gray chimed in.

Natsu growled a bit as he headed for the door, "Happy, we're going!"

"Aye." he responded as he flew after him.

"Matte," Lucy called out as she followed after him.

* * *

"Natsu, matte!"

Natsu and Happy stopped walking as Lucy had caught up with them, a bit short of breath, "Yea?"

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna find who copied my moves and really caused the fire," Natsu explained, "They can't be to far from Magnolia."

Lucy simply sighed a bit as she looked at the two, "Well… I'm gonna help you."

Natsu was slightly surprised by this before he simply gave a cheeky smiled, "Arigato."

"As are we," Gray's voice informed as he, Juvia, Wendy and Carla arrived by the three.

"...why? You were agreeing that it was my fault…"

Gray didn't respond as he walked forward, Juvia tailing after him, while Wendy simply stood there.

"...you support your friends when they need you, right?" Wendy responded.

The male pinkette simply stared at Wendy for a moment before giving off a small laugh and patting her head. The group soon began to move forward, Erza soon joining up with them, as they searched for most of the day.

Evening soon rolled around, accompanied by some clouds, as the group of eight was continuing to search for any clues.

"Man… this was a bit harder than I was expecting it to be…" Natsu commented as he continued to look for any signs that would indicate anything.

"If it really was Natsu-" Wendy began.

"Which I'm started to believe is the case… again…" Gray quickly added.

"...what do you think might have caused him to do this?"

Everybody, bar Natsu himself quickly stopped and actually began to think of that.

"...that's actually a good question…" Erza admitted before she sighed and turned to Natsu, "...gomen, Natsu. It's just all of the evidence seemed to point to you doing it,"

"Eh, it's fine," Natsu responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Before anybody else could say or do anything, a raindrop fell on Natsu's head. They all looked and saw that it was starting to rain. Everybody in the group, bar Juvia, groaned at this as they quickly began to look for somewhere to hide from the rain.

"Look, a cave," Wendy pointed out, having seen a large cave that was nested near the southern edge of the forest. The group quickly headed into it, but Erza stopped just outside the entrance, which Wendy noticed, "Something up?"

"Is that… the Fairy Tail symbol?" she asked, pointing to the top of the cave's entrance.

Wendy peeked out and saw what looked like the symbol of their guild, yet it was rather crudely drawn and looked fairly newly added.

"Get in here you two!" Carla called out, "You're both gonna get sick if you stay out there to long!"

Wendy and Erza both headed in and began to dry off as best they could.

* * *

Hours had passed and the rain had not let up an inch, so the eight had decided to settle in the cave for the evening. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and the two cats had all fallen asleep by that point, while Lucy, Erza and Wendy were still awake.

"What do you think might've caused that fire?" Lucy asked.

"Why ask?" Erza responded.

"It might be good to throw around some theories, so we can see who we could trace it to."

Before anybody could say anything else, a sound was heard and got their attention. Erza gave both Wendy and Lucy a 'shh' motion and they slowly began to walk over to the source of the sound. They could faintly see another fire going and a few shadows nearby it. Erza and Lucy kept hands close to their weapons as they slowly approached.

"...we're not alone in here…" a young male's voice responded, a hand on his own sword, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I could say the same thing to you," Erza responded, as she dashed over, only to skid to a total stop upon seeing who was there. There were four children and one Exceed alongside them.

The first one, who was the one holding the sword, had silver armor similar to what Erza had worn in her youth, alongside what looked to be some white clothes peeking out of the armor, had blue hair that was rather shortly cut, yet reached his neck in terms of length, and his eyes were nearly white in color.

The other male of the four was close to the fire and notably had white hair, gray eyes, wore a blue vest, green shorts, black shoes, and seemed to have a wristband of some sort that had a snowflake design on it.

The first girl in the group had yellow-orange hair that was left flowing down a bit past her neck, had blue eyes with red-rimmed glasses, a white top with teal highlights, a teal skirt, long black shoes and was carrying what appeared to be a gray and white colored tome.

The other girl had pink hair that was kept at around her neck's length, teal eyes, wore a red vest, black undershirt, white shorts, black shoes and had a white scarf tied around her waist. Nearby her was a purple Exceed with a white belly, and a teal bag of sorts.

"They're all kids…" Erza muttered as Wendy walked on over. Erza turned to Wendy and then noticed that all four kids were about the same height as Wendy was, "Wow…"

"So… what are you all doing here?" Lucy asked as she slowly approached.

"Taking shelter from the rain, same as you I guess," the pinkette responded.

"What are your names?" Erza inquired, but the four were silent, "...I asked you a question…"

"Let me try," Wendy smiled as she politely walked over, "It's nice to meet you guys. Atashi wa, Wendy Marvell. These are my friends, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia. So, who are you guys?"

"Sakura," the pinkette smiled as she picked up her Exceed, "And this is my partner and buddy, Joy."

"Aye," Joy smiled.

The yellow-orange haired girl removed her glasses and smiled at Lucy, "...my name's Luka. Nice to meet you, Lucy,"

"...Yuza," the white haired boy stated.

"And I'm Azure," the bluenette responded.

"Nice to meet you all," Wendy smiled, "So… what are you all doing out here so late at night?"

"...we have our reasons," Luka responded, "We can't say them, but we have our reasons."

"Alright," Wendy nodded.

Erza then motioned for Lucy to follow her, then motioning for Wendy to stay put, both girls nodding at the non-verbal instructions that they were given, "What do you think we should do with them?"

"I guess we can take them back to the base?" Lucy suggested.

Erza let out a small sigh as they turned to the four kids as they spoke with Wendy.

* * *

This took a lot longer to finish than I expected to finish, but that's due to partial laziness, other projects to work on, among other things. I do want this story series to be good, since it's my first ever Fairy Tail story.

If I had a favorite part… it was the battle near the beginning. Butts were kicked and the capability was shown, but of who? ...you'll see soon enough.

Just Live More.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter out of five chapters… a five chapter story shouldn't take that long to make so… eh? Not exactly much to say here.

I will comment I've gotten to volume 51 of the manga, so… there's that, I guess? Let's just go on and start.

Fairy Tail belongs to Shonen Jump, Hiro Mashima, etc. Any OC belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"Who are these kids again?" Makarov asked Erza.

"We found them in the forest and they didn't have anywhere to go, so…"

Makarov wordlessly watched as Lucy was chasing after Sakura and Yuza to get them to settle down, but was failing rather spectacularly. Luka, Azure and Joy, meanwhile, were all sitting down and watching this unfold.

"...Master, they're just four kids. What harm could keeping an eye on them until we find their parents be?" Erza responded.

"...you honestly thought I would say no?" he smiled a little, "Just make sure they don't cause any damage,"

Erza smiled and gave a slight bow before she saw Lucy was frozen in a block of ice, "...what happened?"

Sakura and Yuza both accusingly pointed fingers at each-other while Natsu walked over and broke Lucy out of the block of ice she was stuck in.

"Daijoubu?" Luka asked.

"I'm as fine as I can be…" she sighed in response.

* * *

Lucy sat by the bar and sighed heavily which Mirajane noticed and walked on over to her.

"Something up?" Mirajane asked.

"Those kids…" Lucy groaned a little bit.

"What about them?"

"They're so hard to keep still and watch…"

Mirajane simply gave a nod as she watched Erza and Azure both standing by some chalk lines that resembled an arena of sorts.

"You sure you wanna spar, kid?" Erza asked.

"Yea, I'm sure," Azure nodded as he took out a naginata of sorts, splitting them into twin swords, and getting battle ready, "Come at me with all you got!"

Erza simply nodded and readied her own blade. The two both stood ready as Azure tapped one of his blades against the ground and simply smiled a bit.

"You have first move," Erza told Azure.

Azure nodded and dashed forward with quick speed. He slashed towards the front where Erza stood, but she easily evaded before Azure quickly used his other blade to smack her.

"Heh… not bad," she admitted as she rolled out of the way, not seeing Azure tap the ground with his blade again.

Erza charged forward and slashed at Azure, the boy managing to parry it as best he could, before he was over-powered and sent tumbling towards a few of the other Guild members, "Oh… sorry about that…"

"Yea… sorry…" Azure responded as he got up and grabbed his blades. He tapped them against the ground again, ready for his next attack, but was knocked back by a few Guild members starting to pointlessly brawl, "Hey uh… could you stop?"

The group of Guild members fighting didn't hear him and made Azure sigh a little as he got sneak-attacked by Erza. After she did that, she went to the others to get them to knock it off.

"...wow…" Luka sighed, "Is this normal?"

"You have no idea…"

Luka simply nodded and began to talk to Sakura about something, the former rapidly talking to her friend, while Lucy and Mirajane simply sighed a little at their fellow Guildmates.

"...let's please not talk about that…" Lucy requested.

"Good idea…" Mirajane nodded as she looked towards Sakura as she happened to bump into Natsu and Lisanna, "...you wanna know something I just noticed?"

"...sure?"

"Sakura kinda looks a little like my sister and Natsu,"

Lucy blinked and then turned around and saw that Mirajane was right, "Huh… you're right. She does look a little like them."

Mirajane simply nodded as she then saw Yuza watching Juvia and Gray talking, "...and Yuza kinda looks like Gray and Juvia."

Lucy looked and noticed that, "...huh. He kinda does…"

"And Azure there looks a little like Erza when she was younger," Mirajane commented as Erza helped Azure up.

"Yea… he does look like that…" Lucy nodded, recalling the picture she had found the day Mira had told her about how Natsu and Happy had met, which had a younger Erza in it, "And he also looks almost like Erza and… Jellal…"

"And, apart from Joy looking like Happy and Carla, there's Luka looking like you and Loke a bit,"

Lucy had wide-eyes for a moment as she looked and saw that Luka did look a lot like her with Loke's hair color.

"Odd, huh?"

"Yea…"

Mirajane giggled a bit as she watched her sister talk with Natsu and Sakura a little. The trio was walking out to speak a bit.

* * *

"You know… for a girl with mainly flat air, it looks like you can do some neat things to style it," Natsu commented as they were about to get out the door.

"Oh… really?" Sakura blinked.

Natsu nodded and then proceeded to mess with her hair a little, making it appear as if she had cat ears, not unlike Lisanna's Cat Animal Soul. Both girls giggled a bit as they exited, Sakura putting her hair back down to look normal

"So you can use fire magic?" Lisanna asked as they now stood outside the guild.

"Yep," Sakura nodded.

"Show it off," Natsu smirked as he stood ready.

Sakura then nervously tensed up and twirled a strand of her short pink hair for a moment, "I'm… not really good…"

"Doesn't matter, go on, hit me!"

"Uh… Natsu can absorb fire, basically," Lisanna responded.

Sakura simply sighed a bit as she thought out a fire spell, casting it on her hand, and then weakly tossing the fire forward. Natsu simply stared a bit before he ate it with a small smile… before spitting it back out.

"Blech! That was spicy for some reason!"

"Like I said… I'm not very good…" Sakura responded as Natsu ran back into the guild base.

Natsu charged through everybody and right to the bar, grabbing a glass of water and downing it as fast he could, calming down a little.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Gray yelled, having been tackled by Natsu when he ran over.

"Had to get some water fast!" Natsu responded.

Gray growled a little as he froze part of Natsu's legs and Natsu responded in kind by setting part of Gray's jacket on fire.

"Is this normal…?" Luka asked.

"Yep," Lucy nodded.

"So… I have a question," Mirajane spoke up, getting the rest of the guild to stop their bickering for a moment, "Where are the kids going to stay overnight?"

Most everybody began to think about that as Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Gray and Wendy all turned towards Lucy.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" Lucy yelled in response, "I'm not doing that!"

* * *

"Why me…?" Lucy groaned as she was guiding Sakura and her friends towards where she lived.

"I can't wait to see where you live," Luka giggled a bit as she adjusted her glasses and turned to her friends, "What do you think it'll look like?"

"I don't know," both Sakura and Yuza responded.

"I can't see, so I can't really give a guess," Azure shrugged.

Luka simply stared at Joy as he shrugged, leaving her the only one to speculate, "I think it might be a really big house with lots of rooms, lots of servants, lots of food to eat, lots of fun things to do, lots of…"

Lucy watched as Luka began to talk a mile a minute and was clearly lost in her imagination. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at this a little as she gave Luka a small nudge, "I'm gonna guess this is normal for you…?"

"I've been trying to keep it under control…" Luka responded.

"You're all seven, right?"

"I'm five," Joy responded quickly.

"It's fine for you to imagine stuff," Lucy smiled softly as she continued to guide them to her home, "Well… I live in a nice little apartment,"

"I thought you were rich…" Sakura commented.

"Wait… how do you know that? I never said that…"

"Uh…" Sakura blinked.

"Wendy told us!" Luka quickly said.

"Oh, ok," Lucy responded as she opened up the door to her apartment and let them in.

"Nice safe," Sakura whispered to Luka.

Lucy motioned for them to sit down, which Sakura, Yuza, Joy and Luka all did, but Azure simply stood and gave a light tap of the side of the door with his wrist, "Uh…?"

"He has a special metal in that bracelet that emanates vibrations to give him a field of vision," Luka explained, Lucy tilting her head in response, "Think sort of like a tuning fork. If he taps that metal against something, it sort of gives him a field of vision."

"Only downside is that if there's to much going on, I can't keep a focus," Azure informed as he sat down as well, "But this is simply enough for me to work with."

"Alright," Lucy nodded, "Before you five go all crazy and whatnot, I'm laying down some rules. Rule 1, you can't go and damage the apartment. Rule 2, you can't go into my room unless I say you can. Rule 3, you can't leave without me. Got it?"

As she turned she saw that Luka was the only one still there.

"Where'd they go?" Lucy sighed.

"Off to go break Rules 1-3," Luka responded.

Lucy saw Joy was clawing at a wall, Sakura was in her room, and that Yuza and Azure were both walking around outside. She attempted to get them to stop, but they resumed what they were doing when she turned her back. This had continued for at least five minutes before Lucy was practically out of breath.

"You ok?" Luka asked, still sitting on the couch.

"...I'm gonna need some help…" Lucy sighed as she took out a Celestial Key, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

A flash of light emitted as Virgo appeared before Lucy, "You called, Princess?"

Lucy stood up and dusted herself off a little, "Yea. I got tasked with keeping an eye on these four kids we found out in the forest and, apart from one of them, they won't stay still. Help me wrangle them,"

"At once, Princess," Virgo bowed slightly as Sakura, Yuza, Azure and Joy dashed into the room and skidded to a stop, "That them?"

"Yes,"

"A Celestial Spirit…" Sakura whispered nervously, clenching a fist.

"What do you think one's doing here?" Azure asked.

"Wasn't Heartfilia a Celestial Mage?" Yuza responded, standing battle ready, "Be ready guys…"

"Aye," Joy nodded.

Luka quickly gave her friends a slight motion to keep calm as Virgo picked the four up and put them next to Luka.

"Thanks Virgo," Lucy smiled.

Virgo simply bowed and then vanished in a flash of light. Lucy then turned to face the five with a stern look, but then noticed a worried expression on the faces of all of them but Luka.

"Something wrong?"

"We heard you were a Celestial Mage and… well… we had a bad experience with one, putting it as simply as possible…" Luka responded, taking off her glasses and proceeding to brush a bit of her hair out of her face, "The person who took care of us before she vanished helped us get away and stuff…"

Lucy simply nodded as a thought entered her mind, making her give a slight wicked smirk, "So… you guys don't exactly like the Celestial Spirits, do you?"

"Not really," everybody but Luka responded.

"Then behave or else…" Lucy told them, holding up her Celestial Keys, "I'll make them appear."

"We'll behave, we promise!"

Lucy gave a simple smile in response to that.

* * *

Evening had soon rolled around and, after making sure the kids were all asleep, Lucy headed into her room and slept for about an hour before a knock at her bedroom door had woken her up. Lucy groaned a bit as she walked over and opened it up and saw that Luka was there.

"What is it…?" Lucy sighed.

"I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," Luka informed.

Lucy simply rubbed her eyes a bit as she let Luka into her room, "Was it a bad dream?"

"I… don't know…" Luka sighed as she sat down on the floor, "I just… woke up,"

Lucy gave a nod and sat down next to Luka, "So… uh… do you want to talk a little bit?"

"I suppose."

The two simply got into more comfortable positions before Lucy spoke, "You mentioned a guardian or caretaker earlier today… what was she like?"

"She was really nice and really caring… she took care of us for as long as any of us can remember, so she's kinda like our mother…" Luka commented.

"You don't know your actual parents?"

"None of us do."

Lucy proceeded to give a small pat on Luka's head to keep her calm.

"We've heard stories about our parents, but we don't know where they are."

"I know the feeling of having some… parental issues…" Lucy responded as she recalled some recent events with her father, "But I got to know mine a bit…"

"I see…" Luka nodded as she looked at Lucy, "Heh… you know… my caretaker knew my mother and she had blonde hair and brown eyes like you,"

"Huh, that's neat," Lucy smiled a bit before she saw Luka yawn, "If you want to stay in here for the night… I won't stop you."

"Arigatou…" Luka smiled as she put a pillow down and began to sleep.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at Luka as she put a blanket on the young girl and then went back to sleep herself.

* * *

It had been a few days since the arrival of the five and the guild had slowly adjusted to having them around. At the present, the four were in the midst of relaxing a bit as Wendy walked on over to them.

"Hi guys," Wendy smiled.

"Oh, heya Wendy," Sakura smiled as her friends instantly turned around to face the bluenette, "...something you need?"

"No. I'm just saying hi is all,"

"Alright,"

Wendy nervously walked over to Happy, Carla and Lucy after that short conversation had ended.

"...they respect me so much… seriously, I say hi to one of them and they all turn around to listen to me like I'm somebody about to tell them orders…" Wendy commented.

"I wish they acted like that around me at first… they did seem to tense up after I had summoned Virgo to help me keep them in line and one of them said that they had a bad experience with a Celestial Mage…" Lucy added, "...certainly a group, huh?"

"Yea…" Lucy nodded.

Back over with said group, Luka was in the middle of drawing a picture, Sakura was cuddling up with Joy, Yuza was stirring a straw in a cup of water he had, and Azure was polishing part of his naginata.

"...Wendy's really nice, huh?" Luka whispered.

"Yep," Sakura nodded.

"Why comment on that?" Yuza couldn't help but ask in response.

"...just saying…"

Azure simply looked in the general direction of where Luka was to respond, "Like she's changed?"

"...I'm just making a comment…"

"Hey," Natsu announced as he walked on over to the group, "How are ya doin'?"

"Good," Sakura smiled happily, "Why ask?"

"I spent all day talking to the people in this town, to see if anybody recognized ya, but no luck…" Natsu informed, "But I know about something that can keep you guys busy. Why not go on a job or something?"

The five exchanged looks before heading over to the request board to look over it, leaving Natsu with a small smirk.

"That was… actually kinda smart," Lisanna commented as she walked over to Natsu, "Keep them occupied with something while we keep looking for anybody who may know them."

"Thanks…" Natsu responded, a faint blushing appearing on his face. He was about to walk off, but Happy gave him a look to stop him, "Oh right. Hey, Lisanna,"

"Yea?"

"There's gonna be a small fair in town tomorrow… I was uh… wondering if you… wanted to go with me?" Natsu nervously offered.

"Sure," Lisanna nodded.

Natsu gave a large grin in response and cheered loudly and wildly.

"Dekiteirrru," Lucy purred.

"Hey! That's my joke!" Happy responded in annoyance.

Lucy snickered a bit as Sakura and her group walked back from the request wall with no papers, "So… that didn't work…"

"Well… what should we do now?" Sakura asked Luka.

"Uh…" Luka began to think a bit.

"I say you should all bathe," Lucy commented, "Cause uh… when was the last time you all did?"

Sakura, Luka, Yuza, Azure and Joy all stopped to think about that for a minute, but none of them could come up with an answer.

"She has a point there…" Wendy added, "There is a communal bath here in the guild."

"But we need to send somebody in there to make sure they don't make a mess of the place," Lucy quickly added.

"Good point…" Wendy commented, "Uh… I guess I'll go with the girls?"

"And I'll take care of the boys," Happy offered.

"Alright, just keep them out of trouble,"

"Aye ma'am!"

* * *

The girls all happily floated in the bath water, talking about anything that came to mind.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Sakura gawked, "Our caretaker knew one."

"Really now?" Wendy smiled.

"Yep. She never said a name, but she knew one…" Luka added quickly.

"Alright," Wendy nodded.

"So… Wendy…" Sakura began, "Do you have a boyfriend or no?"

Wendy began to heavily blush in response to that question.

"Taking that as a no…"

"Why did you ask her that?" Luka whispered nervously, seeing a slightly angered expression on Wendy's face.

"Why not…?"

Wendy then took a breath and dived her head below the water, drinking it up a little, making the two girls with her gulp in nervousness, "Suiryu no…"

"Uh oh…" they whispered.

"Hoko!" Wendy said as she spat out the water at the two girls, getting them further wet, "Did I scare you two?"

"That was awesome!" Sakura giggled.

Wendy then turned to Luka, but saw she still looked nervous. A thought then entered Wendy's mind and a mischievous little smirk formed on her face, "Say Luka… are you ticklish?"

"Yea… wh-" Luka began as it dawned on her, "Don't you dare!"

Wendy simply took a deep breath and kept her smirk.

"Don't you dare!"

Wendy then dove below the water.

"Don't you da-HAHAHAHAHA!" Luka began before she was caught in a laughing fit as Wendy began to tickle her feet, "Sakura, HAHAHAHALP!"

"You're on your own here," Sakura responded.

Luka continued to laugh, splashing water around as she flailed, before a slight magic glow began to emit from one of her hands. Sakura tensed up a bit as a slight glow emitted off of her as well. Wendy noticed the glow and backed off, getting out of the water, before loudly gasping.

"GUYS!" Wendy yelled as loud as she could, making Lucy and Erza run in.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Luka yelled, having been pinned by Wendy.

"Uh…?" Erza stared.

"Look at her right hand!"

The two did so before they gasped upon seeing what was there… a pink colored Fairy Tail symbol.

"The… Fairy Tail symbol?" Lucy gawked.

"And look at Sakura," Wendy added, making them see she had a silver colored Fairy Tail symbol on Sakura's left shoulder.

"No way…" Erza gasped.

"GU~YS!" Happy yelled, with Natsu and Gray running to the other bathroom.

"Something happen Hap-" Natsu began before he gasped, seeing that Yuza had a teal Fairy Tail symbol in the same spot that Gray had his, and that Azure had a blue one along his right eye…

* * *

Ok… so… this chapter took a bit to finish writing… the reason is simply because I had other things to worry about at the time and there's also school and stuff…

I'll admit, that first scene just felt a little… clumsy for some reason. I can't explain why I think that, but I just feel that way. I did discuss it with my collaber and she liked the scene, noting that ending as Yuza freezing Lucy due to inexperience, so… I guess I'll roll with it?

The bit with Wendy saying 'Suiryu no Hoko' is a referenced to a scrapped concept for the character. She was originally going to be the Water Dragon Slayer not the Wind Dragon Slayer. Best guess as to why that was changed was because there was already a water elemental introduced before Wendy.

The bit with that 'dekiteiru' is taken from Volume 14 of the manga, because it was so funny… so, I wanted to use it again. For those who didn't read it, what does the word mean? To quote and paraphrase the book "dekiteiru- a word that means the two people have become confirmed a couple, but it usually carries connotations that the couple has become 'intimate'. Trilling the final 'r' sound, makes the notions sound even more scandalous'. Happy originally said it after Lucy and Loke teamed-up to battle Bickslow, and then said it again to tease Lucy after the battle. When Wendy and Carla were first introduced and Lucy saw that Happy was crushing on Carla… she got her revenge. Then, later, Virgo said the word to Lucy in regards to her and Natsu... Before you ask why I used the Japanese word instead of a translation, well… subtitles translate to 'you like him/her", the dub translates it as "you love him/her", and the manga translates it to 'you two are doing it'. None of those really sounded right to me.

So… the kids are all Fairy Tail members? What could this mean? Find out next time!

Just Live More!


	3. Chapter 3

We got one chapter left after this and then the epilogue… so… really, two chapters. Eh, whatever. I've got the basic concepts mapped out, so they're ready for typing.

This story does have something of a limit of when it has to be finished (at least before the end of next May), and yet I have another important project that needs to be finished before the end of this month, April for those reading in the future, so… yea…

My To-Do List is kind of long, but I'm able to manage it all… I've managed to make 119 stories and a vlog that's 728 days long (as of this being typed, April 10th).

I've yet to read Volume 52 of the manga, since (I don't think) my school library has it… so… yea…

Edit (April 11th): They do have it and I checked it out.

Anyway, let's start this chapter already.

Fairy Tail belongs to Shonen Jump, Hiro Mashima, etc. Any OC belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Sakura, Luka, Yuza, Azure and Joy, after getting dried off and dressed, were all standing in the center of the guild hall and being looked at with narrow eyes. All five still had their Fairy Tail symbols visible to the guild and all knew they were in deep trouble...

"The Master's confirmed that he didn't add any of you into the guild, so where did you get those symbols?" Erza demanded to know.

"Let me tell you all something…" Natsu growled, "I don't care if you're good or bad, young or old, or what… but I won't let ANYBODY go around mocking Fairy Tail!"

"We're not, we swear!" Sakura responded.

"Then where'd you get those symbols?"

"Uh… I think this isn't getting us anywhere…" Lucy commented.

"She's got a point… scaring them probably isn't gonna incline them to be honest with us…" Wendy added.

Erza and Natsu both backed off a little bit.

"Just… tell us…" Wendy slowly requested.

"We're from the future!" Luka blurted out.

Everybody in the guild stared in disbelief, as anybody who had booze dropped their cups and similarly stared.

"...we're from the future Fairy Tail…" Sakura sighed.

"...that's… not possible… there's no such thing as time travel magic…" Erza responded, still in disbelief.

"Actually… there is, but it is very hard to pull off…" Makarov informed, "It's a very risky magic… it might have the side-effect of killing a person or rapidly aging them. There's only one magic source with the ability to use time travel magic with no ill effect,"

"The Celestial Spirit King," Loke stated as he appeared.

"Gah! Loke!" Lucy gasped.

"Sorry… but I was able to overhear the conversation," Loke commented as he turned to the kids, "The Celestial Spirit King never grants that sort of magic without a good reason. What happens in the future?"

Four of them exchanged worried looks about this before Yuza gave a roll of his eyes, "The guild gets wiped out, what's so hard to say about that?"

Everybody gasped in horror as Sakura gave a bonk to the back of Yuza's head.

"OW!"

"No tact…"

Yuza was ready to punch Sakura, but held it since it wasn't the time.

"What happens?"

"In about… a week from now… a monster that is part dragon attacks Fairy Tail…" Luka began, taking a short pause to steel herself, "And utterly decimates it."

"What?!" several members yelled.

"A dragon?" Natsu and Wendy whispered.

"Half dragon, they said," Lucy corrected.

"It wanted to get rid of the Dragon Slayers… and Fairy Tail has three of them…"

"Technically four," Makarov corrected.

"Laxus isn't a true Dragon Slayer," Natsu muttered, getting a bonk to the back of his head from Makarov.

"As far as our caretaker knew… she was the only survivor… apart from Joy's mom and dad,"

"Eh? You mean…?" Natsu blinked.

"I'm the son of Happy and Carla," Joy smiled widely.

Happy and Carla both stared for a moment before they both loudly gasped in shock.

"As for our caretaker… well… she's here right now," Sakura smiled as he turned to face the person in question, "Fourth Master… Wendy Marvell."

Wendy blinked for a bit as it slowly dawned on her and she loudly gasped, "I-I-I-I-I-I'm the Fourth Master?!"

"You will be… assuming we can't stop that monster," Azure commented, "We were sent back in time in order to try and avert the tragedy."

"I'm still reeling from what Joy said… but… does that mean what I think it means about you four?!" Carla asked.

The four each looked at each-other before they all nodded.

"Sakura Dragneel, daughter of Natsu and Lisanna."

"Luka Heartfilia, daughter of Lucy and Loke."

"...Yuza Fullbuster, son of Gray and Juvia."

"And Azure Scarlet, son of Erza and Jellal."

The seven of the eight future parents that were there all blankly stared at them all and their future kids all did the same. The silence was eventually broken by Juvia as she slowly began to smile.

"Yes… yes… YES!" Juvia cheered as she jumped into the air, landed and then turned to face Lucy, "In your face! Juvia gets Gray-sama's affections after all! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

In her zeal and joy, corks on the booze containers had broken and the booze had began to dance into the air.

"Well… it is a form of liquid…" Wendy muttered.

"Please calm down…" Gray sighed.

Juvia then noticed the booze had been floating and had it return to where it should be, but quickly gave Lucy a look that basically said 'in your face'.

"Matte…" Lucy stated as she looked at the five, "So… you said we all die, yet you're all here…"

"Third Master Makarov had given Fourth Master Wendy some sort of magic to bring us into existence."

"Wouldn't that anger Ankhselam?" Makarov asked.

"Fourth Master Wendy guesses he was either willing to bend the rules or didn't notice," Azure informed.

Everybody continued to stare for a moment before Natsu slowly walked towards Sakura. Natsu simply stood in front of Sakura for a minute and then proceeded to pull her into a bear hug, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Natsu, put her down!" Lisanna told him.

"I can't wait to introduce her to Igneel…" Natsu grinned.

"Igneel?" Sakura blinked

"He won't believe he's a grandad!" Natsu laughed.

Lisanna simply stared at Natsu for a moment before giving off a small laugh. She was about to walk over to do something, but her sister and brother had beaten her to the punch.

"I can't believe I'm looking at my niece…" Mira gawked as she petted Sakura's head.

"Same here," Elfman added.

Gray looked at Yuza for a moment and was simply uncertain how to react.

"Uh… dad… sorry for that lack of tact there… I just… knew one of us had to say it so…" Yuza began.

"It's fine," Gray assured, "I'll be sure you're a bit more tactful in the future, though."

Yuza simply gave a nod and extended an arm to shake his father's hand, but Juvia quickly scooped him up into a hug and smiled at Yuza.

"Hey! Put me down, mom!" Yuza demanded.

"You're so precious…" Juvia giggled, "Juvia and Gray-sama have a son…"

Yuza gave a look towards Gray, wordlessly asking if this was normal, with Gray nodding to him.

Erza looked towards Azure for a moment, the Fairy Queen having no way to put how she was feeling into words, as Azure simply gave a tap of a nearby table with his bracelet and then nervously pulled his mother into a hug.

"Uh…?"

"This is what families do… right?"

Erza simply gave a soft smile and hugged Azure back, though both parties felt more than a bit awkward about this whole ordeal.

Lucy and Loke were left staring at Luka a bit, the two sneaking a quick exchange of each-other before returning their gaze to their future daughter, as Luka simply smiled.

Loke spoke first after more silence, "So… a child between a human and a Celestial Spirit. I don't think that has ever happened…"

"Dunno…" Luka shrugged.

"So… what exactly are you?" Happy couldn't help but ask as he entered the conversation.

"I'm at least half human and half Celestial Spirit…" Luka commented, "Strongest magician out of the future Fairy Tail. Of course, if Laxus was alive he'd have a strong kid, but so would the other Dragon Slayers if they were alive… as would other powerful mages of the Guild and other Guilds and-"

"Try and put some brakes on that imagination there," Lucy said.

"Gomen," Luka responded as she looked at them, "You know… I never knew what to expect my parents to look like."

The two gave a bit of a blank look in response as Luka took out her tome and opened it up to reveal some doodles. Luka showed them off to the two and they simply looked over them.

"I kinda draw a lot…" Luka commented.

"Neat," Lucy smiled as she looked at what appeared to be a sketch of Luka with two older folks, "I guess this is supposed to be us?"

Luka gave a sheepish nod in response.

"They're… nice…" Loke commented, making Luka giggle and smile happily.

* * *

The next day soon came. There were presently only six days until the attack and various members of the Guild were preparing for the worst. Some were heading off on jobs to get money, some were just relaxing, some were making preparations to flee, among other things.

Wendy had arrived in the Guild hall and saw Makarov sitting on the bar, "Uh… you said you had wanted to see me?"

"Indeed, young one," Makarov responded as he motioned for Wendy to sit near him, "There is much I must tell you of."

"Is this because I might become the Fourth Master?"

"We must be prepared just in case…" he responded.

"Master… I don't know if that's needed…" Wendy commented.

"I believe it is."

Wendy simply sighed before she noticed some Lacrima nearby, "What are those for?"

"To contact Laxus and Gajeel to get them back here," Makarov informed.

"Uh… I… don't know if that's a good idea…"

Makarov stopped what he was doing to turn and face her.

"The future kids said that future me wasn't sure about her being the only survivor, so it's completely possible they're still alive in the future and she simply never found them," Wendy reasoned, "As for why they didn't help out… maybe they just never knew future me had survived. I say… it might be better to let them be gone and then I can contact them in the near future… assuming we do fail."

The Third Master simply gave a small chuckle as he looked at Wendy, "That strategic thinking will make you a great Fourth Master. There is much I must tell you about before our possible judgement day, so please listen closely."

"Though… assuming I do survive and have the Celestial Spirit King send them back in time again… wouldn't that mean there'd be two sets of them running around?" Wendy inquired.

"...good question I do not have the answer for."

Wendy simply gave a soft giggle in response to that.

* * *

Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Sakura and Joy arrived at the festival, with Natsu coughing up the money for the two extra tickets, and entering to the fair.

"Wow…" Sakura gawked in amazement as she looked around, "It's so cool!"

"Yep," Natsu nodded, "I've been coming to this fair since I was younger."

"Along with me," Lisanna smiled.

"This is actually the first time in a while we've been here…" Happy admitted.

Lisanna wordlessly turned towards Natsu and asked him why without saying anything.

"...because I went with you when I was younger, it just didn't feel right…" Natsu commented before he simply smiled, "Enough of that! Sakura-chan, what do you wanna do?"

"Eh?" she blinked.

"Today's about some good ol family fun. So we're doing whatever you want!"

Sakura nodded and slowly looked up towards a rollercoaster…

* * *

Gray watched as Yuza manipulated water with relative ease and then turned it into ice, "Wow…"

"It's impressive, ain't it?" he smirked, "Check out what else I can do!"

Yuza then condensed the water into a cloud and did a downward motion with his hands, but nothing happened. Yuza kept it up a bit before a ton of water fell down onto him.

"Uh…?"

"It was supposed to come out as snow!"

"Ice Make magic depends on imagination…" Gray said as he walked over to Yuza, "How much training did you get in your own time?"

Yuza was silent in response which told Gray all he needed to know.

"My own teacher, Ur, taught me everything I know…" Gray commented, "Not for show, but to defend what I care for."

"...I do that too…" Yuza nervously responded, "I just… just… just…"

"I'm not saying anything bad about you or your skills, I'm just making an observation." Gray informed as he ruffled his son's hair.

"He's so cute…" Juvia giggled as she walked over and scooped Yuza up into a hug, "...why don't Juvia and Gray-sama see if we can give him a sibling…"

"Don't talk about that sort of stuff in front of a child!" Gray yelled.

Yuza sighed and rolled his eyes at this, though he slowly got a smile, _'Heh… mom and dad are so cool…'_

* * *

"So… dad's not a part of Fairy Tail?" Azure asked as Erza had summoned a chariot and was heading a bit of a distance away from Magnolia with the kid in tow.

"No… he's not."

"Oh. So where is he? Master Wendy never told me about him…" Azure informed, "I did want to know, but she kept firm about never saying anything apart from his name."

"Me and Jellal didn't exactly meet under the… best of circumstances…" Erza informed carefully as she recalled bits of her youth as a child slave, being where she had met Jellal, and pushed away some other memories, "He's… in jail…"

Azure sat upright and went to the front to face his mother, "What?! Jail?!"

"...he did a lot of bad things…" she sighed, "And even though he had helped us… he was arrested and awaiting sentencing…"

Azure simply sat back down and nodded in response. The remainder of the ride was in silence as they arrived at the jail that Jellal was held in.

"Azure… please stay calm… don't do anything stupid…"

"I won't, I promise…"

* * *

Jellal sat in his cell, detained, before he heard a guard walk over. The guard undid part of his chains and then gave a scoff, "I don't get what Titania would want with a spriggan, but whatever…"

"...fairy… queen?" Jellal muttered as the guard motioned for him to walk out and over to a secure area where prisoners could be visited. Jellal looked and saw Erza was there, "...why are you here, Erza?"

"I may not know if you recall everything from when we were younger, but there is something important I came to tell you," Erza informed before she gave Azure a small tap to walk forward.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Azure Scarlet… I'm from the future… and I'm yours and Erza's son," Azure informed.

Jellal simply stared a bit as Azure walked over and tried to hug him, but missed and fell to the ground.

"Uh… sorry. I'm… blind so…" Azure informed as he felt the ground for a moment before he tried to stand back up, but then went tumbling into Jellal's back, "...sorry…"

"...is what he said true?" Jellal asked as Erza helped him and Azure up.

"Look at him and tell me you don't see the resemblance…"

Jellal looked and saw that Azure had his Guild symbol in the same spot he had a tatoo, had the same hair color, and some similar facial features to Erza, "...you mentioned time travel, right?"

"Yea," Azure nodded.

"...Erza… thank you for telling me this." Jellal said simply as he headed away, "But… don't ever come back, please…"

Azure was about to follow, but Erza held him back. Azure simply squinted his eyes and could faintly make out his outline.

* * *

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see him…" Erza apologized to her blind son from the future, "But you at least got to meet him."

"...yea…" Azure nodded as he sat down outside, "...Erza?"

"Yea?"

"Do you mind if I call you… 'kaa-san'?"

Erza simply stared at him for a moment before she simply smiled, "...yea. That's fine…"

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Lucy was looking towards Luka for a minute as the young girl was simply doodling.

"A child between a human and a Celestial Spirit… is that even possible?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"It is," Loke informed as he appeared next to her, though in the attire he wore when he was thought to be human, "Though it doesn't happen very often…"

Lucy yelped and fell off her couch in shock at his sudden appearance.

"Gomen," Loke apologized.

"Daijoubou?" Luka asked as she helped her mother get back up.

"Just taken by surprise at your dad's sudden appearance…" Lucy sighed as she patted the girl on the head, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So…" Loke began as he kneeled down to Luka's eye-level, "You're certainly something special. It's nice that I get to meet you, Luka-chan,"

"Same to you, Otou-san," Luka giggled.

Loke simply blinked a little as he walked outside to process being called that.

"So… uh… Celestial Spirits can't die. How exactly is Loke not around to look out after you in the future?" Lucy inquired.

"The attack from the monster canceled his magic out or he let himself die to go be with you in heaven. Take your pick," Luka responded, with Lucy staring a bit at her, "That's what Master Wendy told me, Okaa-san."

Lucy simply reeled back a bit at being called that, but simply smiled at her future daughter.

* * *

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Sakura cheered as she, Natsu and Lisanna were on a rollercoaster.

"Looks like she doesn't share your issue…" Lisanna commented, watching a motion sick Natsu try not to throw up.

* * *

The trio were now in a rapidly spinning tea-cup ride and Natsu continued to suffer. They went over to another fast ride and Natsu tried to keep himself from throwing up again.

"Let's go on another fast ride!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, I don't think Natsu-" Lisanna began, but...

"Let's go for another ride!" Natsu yelled.

"EH?!"

* * *

The group were now in a ferris wheel, Natsu and Lisanna in one cart, while Sakura, Happy and Joy were in another. Natsu was still motion sick, but the ride eventually got stalled and allowed him to gather himself.

"...what is with you today?" Lisanna asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"What do you mean?" Natsu responded.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean,"

"Oh. The rides," Natsu responded, "...I just want Sakura to be happy is all."

"...even in spite of you being so motion sick?"

"Sometimes a parent needs to make sacrifices so their kid can be happy. And, sides, even without her… I would've done it for you anyway…"

Lisanna heavily blushed in response, before the ride got back into motion and Natsu resumed being motion sick. When the ride ended and they were back on the ground Natsu took a moment to regain his composure.

"...I didn't know you got motion sick…" Sakura commented as she walked over to her dad, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"...I wanted you to be happy, Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou, Otou-san," Sakura smiled happily as she hugged him.

Natsu smiled himself and returned the hug as Happy joined them.

"Hey… I just had a thought," Lisanna commented.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Remember how I've called Happy our kid?"

"...yea…" Natsu nodded.

* * *

 _On one occasion where Natsu and Happy had argued, Lisanna had met up with them and was clearly annoyed at them, but had a way to get them to stop._

 _Lisanna turned slightly away from the two before she began speaking, "Sheesh… you're the dad, right?"_

 _This caught Happy's attention as Lisanna turned towards Natsu and winked at him._

" _You're supposed to protect the mom and the kid, right?"_

 _Natsu, having sweatdrops falling from his hair, responded, "That's from forever ago…"_

" _Hey, what are you talking about?" Happy inquired._

 _Lisanna simply smiled in response._

" _N-nothing!" Natsu told him._

" _We're family, so there'll be times we clash. But nobody likes fighting. After all, Happy is our kid, right?" Lisanna said with a calm smile._

" _She just said something crazy with a straight face!" Happy gawked._

" _Stop talkin' all weird, man!" Natsu told her._

* * *

"So… doesn't that mean that Happy is Sakura's older brother?" Lisanna asked.

Both Happy and Sakura stared with blank expressions on their faces.

"You make a point…" Natsu admitted.

"I'm not calling him my older brother!" Sakura yelled.

"What would that make me?" Joy inquired.

Lisanna thought for a moment before she scooped up Joy into her arms, "That'd make you our grandson…"

"Wow… so not only is Igneel a grandad, but he's also a great-grandad!" Natsu gawked in amazement, "I can't wait to introduce you guys to him!"

Lisanna only gave a soft giggle at Natsu's optimism before she simply pulled him into a hug.

"What's this for?"

"Nothing… yet everything…"

Natsu simply blinked a bit before he returned the hug.

* * *

Loke had simply stared at the river for a little while longer before he proceeded to head back to Lucy's apartment. Upon opening up the door he saw Lucy… in nothing but a towel. Loke began to blush a bit as Lucy then just vanished and he saw… Lucy.

"...Gemini?" he asked.

"Yea…" she panted out in response.

"Are you ok?"

Lucy simply stood back up and then held out Virgo's key, the pinkette maid appearing before Lucy and Loke, "...hey."

"Is something the matter, Princess?"

"I'm just doing something for all of you… just in case…"

"In case of what?"

"To make a long story short… we were told by time travelers that the Guild is burnt to the ground and I want all of you to get something as my way of saying 'thank you for everything' just in case," Lucy explained.

"That's a bit pessimistic, Lucy…" Loke commented.

"How?"

"Just automatically assuming we'll fail."

"If she's here," Lucy began, motioning over to Luka, "It means we fail."

"Assuming that time has yet to be altered…" Virgo responded.

"Time travel makes my head hurt… that's why you'd never see me using time travel," Lucy groaned a little.

Loke simply patted Lucy's shoulder as she looked to Virgo.

"So… what is it that you want, Virgo?"

Virgo gave a slight smile in response to this, "You'd know what it is I want, Princess. To be punished until I can't bear it anymore…"

Lucy and Loke both simply gave blank stares in response. Luka began to imagine that Virgo could mean by that, but the only thing that came to the young girl's mind was Virgo sitting in a corner and staring at a wall. Lucy simply stared at Virgo for a moment, realizing there was no changing her mind, sighed, and then walked over and gave Virgo a flick to the forehead.

Loke simply stared blankly while Luka gave a head-tilt. Virgo simply giggled happily before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Well… that was… something…" Loke chuckled.

"Why'd she like that…?" Luka inquired.

"If I could explain, I would…" Lucy sighed as she sat down on the couch to regain her energy.

"So… who's left?"

"You and Aquarius."

Loke gave a small nod in response to that.

* * *

Gray simply watched as Yuza was doing water manipulation alongside Juvia.

"Kinda seems like a dance…" Yuza commented.

"It's based around tai chi," Juvia informed as she slowly demonstrated the motions so that Yuza could follow, "Juvia may be able to will water around, but knowing how to use it alongside a form of hand-to-hand is useful."

"Huh…" Yuza nodded as he slowly changed the water into ice, "Not bad, huh mom?"

Juvia simply nodded and smiled in response, not seeing Gray give a simple smile towards them, before they continued to slowly train.

* * *

Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, Sakura and Joy headed to Natsu's place after they were finished at the fair.

"I can't believe I have a little sister…" Happy laughed.

"I am not your sister, Happy!" Sakura angrily responded.

"He is our son and therefore is your older brother," Lisanna told Sakura.

Sakura groaned a little as Happy laughed in response.

Natsu simply grinned a bit at this as he opened the door to his house.

"Hiya," Elfman greeted.

"Hi," Mirajane added.

"MY ROOM! What are you two doing here?!" Natsu demanded to know, flinging a pillow at Elfman though it simply bounced off of him harmlessly.

"We wanted to spend more time with our niece," Mirajane informed as she pulled Sakura into a hug, "She's so adorable…"

Natsu could only sigh in response as he picked up his pillow, "...guess I know how Lucy feels about this. Better go apologize to her sometime…"

Lisanna giggled a tiny bit in response to this.

* * *

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

The mermaid appeared before Lucy and the others with her.

"What is it you want?" Aquarius groaned a bit.

"Ok, so… long story short, kid from the future told us that the Guild is going to be wiped out and, just in case, I want to thank you Celestial Spirits for everything," Lucy explained, "So… I'm giving you all one request."

Aquarius turned to look at Luka, sensing Celestial Spirit magic from Luka, then turned towards Lucy, "...alright. My request is to make you look like a fool."

"How so?" Lucy responded.

* * *

Lucy was then sent flying right out of her home and into the river just outside of it by a powerful stream of water.

"Are you ok, mom?" Luka asked as she ran out.

"Yea…" Lucy nodded.

Loke then proceeded to help Lucy out of the water, "That was a little much…"

"I made her look like a fool," Aquarius laughed as she teleported off.

Lucy sighed a bit as she turned towards Loke, "Well… you're the only one left. What is it that you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? A date."

Lucy began to blush a tiny bit as she looked to Loke, "...alright…"

* * *

Evening had soon arrived as Lucy and Loke went on their date, being to the same festival that Natsu and Lisanna were at earlier that day, while the others were simply enjoying the evening.

"...it looks so festive…" Lucy commented.

"Yea," Loke nodded.

"...hard to believe that in six days…"

Loke gave her a small 'shh' motion in response, Lucy simply smiling and nodding in response to that.

* * *

Over at Natsu's house, everybody but the Fire Dragon Slayer were asleep for the night.

"...Natsu?" Lisanna asked as she saw Natsu sitting and just thinking.

"Oh. Did I wake you up?"

"No…" she responded, "Something the matter?"

"Just thinking…"

"About what?"

Natsu sighed a little as he stared at the wall, "...about what's going to happen."

Lisanna nodded as she walked over and sat next to him, "I am too…"

"I'm probably going to be the only Dragon Slayer there to fight that beast…"

"Don't worry,"

"Why?"

"Cause it's you. If anybody can be a hero… it's you,"

Natsu smiled a little as he proceeded to kiss Lisanna's forehead, making her blush heavily, before Natsu simply attempted to get back to sleep. Lisanna smiled as she got under the covers of his bed and remained there…

* * *

It nearly took a whole month to finish this chapter. I do apologize for the very lengthy wait for this chapter… I can't promise if the wait for chapter 4 will be any shorter cause it's mainly a fight scene… we'll see.

The revelations of the kids and their parentage came pretty easily to me, then a few things cropped up about this… which I didn't know at the time I concepted this story. Spoilers in three, two, one…

How Zeref had brought his brother back to life and got cursed for messing with life and death. There is an in-universe guess as to why that guy who cursed him didn't curse anybody else, but yea… and then there's something I happened upon while doing some reading on the Fairy Tail wiki. Again, spoilers… and it's something I myself had yet to read. Apparently… Zeref and Mavis had a child. ...I'm not even going to ask how it was born with Mavis being put in that… death-like state…

Spoilers over… for now.

The tai-chi thing with when Juvia was training Yuza is a reference to Avatar, for the curious. I don't exactly remember if Juvia had to do any sort of motions to use her magic (it's been a little while since I saw some of the fight stuff, so… yea…). Just a small nod. ...random aside, how is it that Japan doesn't like that anime? Honest question there.

For those wondering… yea… the joke with Lucy commenting about time travel was purposeful. You'll see if you read the Grand Magic Games arc. Anyway, speaking of time travel… uh… more spoilers in three, two, one…

Natsu, alongside the other natural Dragon Slayers, were sent forward in time by 400 years. ...thank you for that spoiler, Death Battle…

Oh, and the day I finished this chapter (May 8th), I finally saw that Death Battle alongside my collaborator for this story. It was AWESOME! Go watch that if you haven't already.

Anyway… yea, the bit with Lucy giving requests to her Celestial Spirits is indeed a nod to the anime. I thought it was rather sweet and in-character for Lucy to do. So… transplanted here. I'll state I was going to have a scene with more than the Spirits shown, but went against it because this chapter is already kinda long… and that, along with the ending scene between Natsu and Lisanna, is my favorite part.

Well… that's all I have for this chapter. We're almost done guys.

Just Live More.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to go ahead and say I started this just after completion of the third chapter, if only to try and get this finished soon. I do, again, apologize for the wait. Numerous factors had that happen, so… sorry.

Let's begin this chapter already and get on with the battle between our heroes and the monster…

Fairy Tail belongs to Shonen Jump, Hiro Mashima, etc. Any OC belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

There was only one day left before the half-dragon creature would attack Fairy Tail, so the guild was preparing any sort of plans they could.

"Fourth Master Wendy never said anything about what the monster was like…" Sakura informed.

"So we're going in completely blind…" Erza noted as she looked over a map of the town to try and make a plan, "Did Wendy ever tell you what it looked like?"

"...can we just call her 'Future Wendy'?" Wendy sighed.

"...good point," Erza admitted, "Did Future Wendy ever tell you what it looked like?"

"Uh… no. Sorry," Sakura apologized.

"I don't remember," Luka added.

"Not a clue," Yuza told them.

"And I can't see, so… no clue here either," Azure informed.

Erza let out a sigh as she looked over the map again, "Do you know where it originally strikes from?"

"Yea, Fourth Master Wendy told us that," Luka nodded, "It arrived at the southern entrance of the town and began to trash things from there onwards,"

"Alright…" Erza nodded.

"So we set up at the southern edge of Magnolia at 0600 Hours," Makarov instructed the Guild members that were present, "Those of you who wish to fight with us and ensure a good future… be there."

"And keep in mind we will be without our main healer, so be careful" Erza added.

"Chotto… I'M our main healer!" Wendy realized.

"If you're the Fourth Master, we need to make sure you don't die." Erza responded.

"But-"

"No buts. You can't join us Wendy," Makarov told her.

Some people then proceeded to leave the building out of fear, but not everybody had left.

"There is much I must tell you, but little time to do so" Makarov whispered to Wendy as he handed her a lacrima, "If I die, that message will play and tell you what you need to know."

Wendy gave a worried nod as she held the crystal like substance in her hand rather nervously. She was then handed what seemed to be four tiny clear spheres and she simply held onto them in confusion and nervousness.

"Happy, Carla," Makarov spoke up after a moment.

"Aye?" Happy responded.

"You two are to remain at Wendy's side."

"EH?!" Happy gasped, "Why?!"

"We can't risk losing Sakura's partner," Erza told them, "Dragon Slayers need their cats."

"Aye," Carla jokingly responded.

"Aye ja nai…" Happy whined.

* * *

"Happy… stay safe…" Natsu told Happy.

"I'll try," Happy responded, "Good luck out there…"

"We love you," Lisanna said as she hugged Happy.

"Aye…" Happy nodded.

* * *

The next day, Wendy, Happy and Carla headed for the cave where the Fairy Tail guild members had met the future kids and proceeded to begin to wait.

The guild members who were willing to fight had arrived at the town's southern entrance and began to wait for the arrival of the creature.

"Something half-dragon…" Natsu commented, "Do you think it might be because of it that Igneel and the other dragons vanished?"

"Who knows…" Lisanna responded "And I doubt it would want to tell you."

"If you want some answers, why not just find a time machine, go back in time and ask?" Gray jokingly responded.

"...that's stupid," Natsu responded.

"And now I see where Yuza got his lack of tact from…" Elfman figured, Yuza growling a bit in response to that.

The waiting continued for the guild members for a few hours.

"...this is gonna be a while…" Natsu sighed as he sat down next to Lisanna.

Before anything else could be said or done a loud roar echoed throughout the area. Everybody steeled themselves as they saw the sun being blocked by a large shadow of something that looked like a dragon. The creature flew down and revealed itself, being what looked to be a white dragon with hooves like a horse, wings that were like a pegasus', a sort of unicorn horn atop its head, and what looked to be a horse's mane along its head.

"...what is that?" Lucy whispered.

"A kirin…" Loke informed, "It's half dragon and half horse…"

"Minna, ikuzo!" Erza declared, the Fairy Tail guild members charging forward.

" **Dragon… slayer…"** the kirin growled as it eyed Natsu.

Juvia attacked with a water attack with the strength of a whip, which Gray followed up with an icicle barrage with the strength of missiles. The two both smiled as they saw the kirin move back a little bit. However, the kirin simply growled at the two and was about to strike at them, only for Elfman to make a go for its tail.

"Nice," Lisanna smiled as she assumed her Cat Soul and clawed at one of the kirin's legs.

The kirin growled and was ready to try and kick Lisanna away, but was blocked due to some smoke and sand blocking its vision. Wakaba and Max both gave a nod as they did the same tactic again, which allowed Alzack and Bisca to fire off magical bullet blasts at the wings of the kirin.

"Yosha!" Lucy cheered.

However, the kirin simply growled and blew out a fire breath to the Fairy Tail guild members. Natsu and Sakura both quickly moved in and absorbed the fire as best they could.

"Tasted funny… almost… fake…" Sakura muttered.

"Yea…" Natsu nodded.

Loke slowly approached the kirin, radiating with magical energy, "Lucy, Luka, leave this to me,"

"Sorry…" Lucy responded as she took out her whip, "I'm helping you however I can."

"So am I," Luka smiled as she held her tome at the ready.

The trio exchanged a smile as they all evaded a tail attack from the kirin.

"Nice dodge," Natsu smiled as he charged forward, "Can't let you leave me in the dust! Karyu no Tekken!"

The fiery punch made contact with the kirin, but it only seemed to slightly phase it.

"Uh… I don't know if you're hurting it…" Gray commented as he froze part of a leg.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer! This is magic meant to harm dragons!" Natsu yelled out, "Karyu no Yokugeki!"

The kirin simply rolled its eyes a little at this as it knocked Natsu and Gray back.

"Natsu!" Lisanna gasped as she also got knocked back.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled before she was knocked back as well.

Mirajane looked to her sister and then towards the kirin with a slightly angered expression on her face, "...I'm gonna take this thing down…"

"We will," Elfman told his sister.

She gave him a nod as they both initiated their Take Over magic, Elfman becoming a sort of green lizard, while Mirajane turned into the form she had when she battled Freed back at the Battle of Fairy Tail. The kirin struck Elfman, but winced in response. Mirajane smirked a bit as she struck the kirin with a powerful blast of magic and sent it flying into the air.

" **You'd figure something that supposedly destroys the whole guild would be a lot tougher…"** Mirajane smirked.

The kirin's horn then began to glow and it blasted Mirajane with a powerful blow.

"Sis!"

Mirajane was blasted right into Elfman and both of them reverted back to normal.

"Mira! Elf!" Lisanna gasped as she tried to get up to go and help them, but was stopped by Makarov.

"I'm going to handle this…" he told them.

"Master…" Erza began to speak, but was given a motion to stop speaking.

Makarov grew to giant size and approached the monster, "I won't let you keep hurting my kids!"

"He's going to invoke Fairy Law…" Erza muttered.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later," Erza responded as she requipped into her Clear Heart clothing, "Azure, you're with me."

"But he said he was going to handle it," Azure responded.

"I've got a bad feeling…" Erza responded as she grabbed him and sped forward.

Makarov let out a growl as he prepared to invoke Fairy Law, but the kirin managed to grab his head and effortlessly toss him back. The Master was shoved through various trees and right into a building in the town, getting knocked out in the process.

"Master!" everybody gasped.

"Somebody go and make sure he's alright!" Erza commanded as she jumped up onto the kirin's back to strike at it, with Azure being dragged alongside her.

* * *

"Erza… don't lose…" Jellal muttered, somehow knowing what was going on...

* * *

"...it's hopeless…" Azure muttered.

"What?"

"It's hopeless. This stupid thing has taken down some of the best mages you have…"

"It's not hopeless yet! No son of mine would say that!"

Azure growled a bit as he slashed a sword at the horn in anger.

"...Azure… I… I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry I'm a disappointment…" Azure responded as he just kept slashing at the horn, "I'm from a future that has little hope… can you blame me?!"

He then charged his naginata to a powerful broadsword and slashed the horn clean off. Erza let out a small gasp as she watched the horn vanish in a flash of magic.

"...Azure… how did you…?"

Azure blinked a bit as he tapped the bracelet where the horn once was, but felt nothing, "Did I…?"

"...that wasn't a real horn…" Erza gasped as she pulled her son into a hug, "You just gave us the key to winning!"

"...thanks…"

Erza raised her katanna into the air, "Minna! It's not an actual kirin! It's just a dragon with magically added horse parts!"

Everybody gasped in amazement.

"We get rid of those parts and then give Natsu an opening to finish it off!"

Everybody in the Guild cheered back in response as Erza and Azure got off of the kirin, caught thanks to Mirajane and brought back to the ground.

* * *

Jellal gave a soft smile at what happened.

* * *

"I'm alright…" Mirajane responded, "Bit drained, but alright. Makarov and Elf-niisan are both fine too,"

"Alright," Erza nodded as Azure brought his naginata back out, "Ikuzo."

The kirin growled in anger and tried to claw away the Fairy Tail guild members, but its vision was blocked thanks to Wakaba unleashing some smoke to block its line of sight.

"Yuza, let's do this together," Gray told his son.

"Alright dad," Yuza nodded as the two charged to the back left hoof.

The father-son duo charged up their ice magic and unleashed it along the ground, the two ice waves combining to quickly fly along the ground, gripping to the hoof and then being crushed by the pressure of the ice.

"A Unison Raid…" Yuza muttered.

"Nice," Gray smiled.

The two then quickly evaded a tail strike from the kirin.

Erza and Azure sped towards the kirin's front left hoof, running close to each-other, magic glowing from their blades, "Yonjyu-ken giri!"

The duo had their swords charged up with energy as they combined their strength to have their two sets of blades strike with at least ten times the power, slashing the hoof clean off. The mother and son simply smiled at each-other as they evaded a claw attack.

"Yuza, mind helping Juvia out a bit?" Juvia asked.

"Yea," he nodded.

Juvia smiled as she summoned water to fling them up onto the kirin's head with the force of a geyser. The two landed on top of the head and right at where the mane met the head.

"Oh. So we're gonna chop this off?" Yuza guessed.

"Together," Juvia responded.

Yuza nodded as the duo both brought up water to above the kirin's head, let it spin into a whirlpool of sorts, then Yuza froze it to make a ice shuriken. The ice shuriken was flung forward with their combined magical power and it sliced the mane clean off, while also freezing part of the wings.

"Nice one, Yuza," Juvia smiled.

"Thanks mom," Yuza smiled back.

The dragon growled as it tried to get them off, but it exposed the front right hoof while doing that. Gray managed to freeze the leg into a position where it could be knocked off.

"Gray-sama," Juvia smiled as she used a water bubble to bring him up to herself and Yuza, "Shall we do this together?"

"...sure," he nodded.

Yuza grabbed both of his parents hands and the trio focused their magical power together. Yuza and Gray's ice power combined into a sort of spiky ball, while Juvia's water formed into a chain. The combined energy then struck the front right hoof and smashed it completely.

"Nice one!" Lisanna smiled as she turned to see the back right hoof was the only one left, "There's one left."

"Let me help, Okaa-san!" Sakura cheered.

Lisanna smiled and gave her daughter a nod, but the two quickly had to dodge a claw attack from the kirin. The kirin seemed to be wisening up to what the guild was doing and was defending its remaining hoof.

"Need some help?" Max smiled as he grabbed the remaining hof with some sand, "Hey, little Dragneel?"

"Yea?" Sakura blinked.

"Oh! I get it," Lisanna realized, "Sakura, use one of your fire magics there,"

"Ok…" Sakura nodded as she charged up her hand, "Karyu no Tekken!"

The fire then turned the sand into a diamond to lock the hoof in place.

"Wow! I didn't know I could freeze something!"

"...that's not exactly what happened, but not important…"

Lisanna turned her arms into wings and took off into the air. Joy flew over, grabbed Sakura and then took off into the air as well.

"Wow!" Sakura gawked at her mom.

"Get ready. Joy, fling her up," Lisanna told Sakura and Joy.

"Aye," Joy nodded as he flung the girl higher into the air.

Lisanna then assumed her Bunny Animal Soul. Lisanna grabbed Sakura as she flew down to deliver a powerful magic kick.

"Let's supercharge this kick," Sakura smiled, "Karyu no Kagizume!"

Sakura's feet then shot out streams of fire, making them fly down faster. The two then began to spin and struck off the final hoof.

"Oh… that was so cool…" Sakura giggled, "Can we do that again?"

Lisanna pated Sakura on the head and then turned to Max, "Arigato, Max."

"No prob."

"That was so cool, right Joy?"

Joy gave a nod and was given a small hug by Lisanna.

"Let's not get left behind," Bisca smirked as she requipped to her Magic Pump-Action Shotgun, "Wide Shot!"

"Yea. Blast Bullet!"

The bullets quickly hit the right pegasus wing and made it vanish in a flash of magic. The two both blew smoke from their guns off.

"Not bad," Lucy commented as she readied her whip, "Loke, Luka, ikuzo!"

"Ok," they nodded.

Loke and Luka had Regulus magic charge through them and then sent it to Lucy's whip. Lucy gave a small smirk as she jumped into the air and used the Regulus-charged whip to get rid of the other wing. The kirin, now just a dragon, smacked her out of the air, but Loke easily caught her.

"Arigato, Loke," Lucy smiled.

"No problem, Lucy," Loke smiled back.

"And now this thing is just a dragon," Natsu smirked as he walked forward, "Alright dragon. Before I beat you, I have a question. Do you know what happened to Igneel or any of the other dragons on July 7th, X777?"

The dagon simply roared and tried to hit Natsu.

"You had your chance… time for you to get smoked!" Natsu smirked as he pounded his fists together, "Karyu no Hoko!"

The fiery blast hit the dragon and made it groan a bit in pain. Natsu kept up the blast before he needed to try and catch his breath, leaving the dragon time to charge up an attack.

"Dad!" Sakura yelled as she ran over, "We need to do this together!"

"Alright," Natsu nodded as they both got ready, "...Tou-san Karyu no…"

"Musume Karyu no…"

"HOKO!" they yelled out together as their fire breaths combined into the image of a fire dragon, flew right at the dragon, and burnt it to a crisp, "...YOSHA!"

* * *

"Do you think it's over?" Wendy asked.

"I see a fire," Carla informed, "It's small, but I can't tell what its source is."

"We can go check it out," Happy offered.

"Alright," Wendy nodded, "But before you go… I'll make sure you can get back fast if there's still trouble. Ile Vernier, Ile Vernier!"

"Arigato. Ikuzo, Carla," Happy smiled as he flapped his wings once… and then went flying like a rocket. Carla flew off, but couldn't control herself due to the speed increase.

Wendy couldn't help but give a soft giggle at that, "...my bad…"

* * *

Happy and Carla both arrived at the battlefield and saw everybody there alive.

"We won!" Happy cheered.

"Indeed we did," Carla nodded.

"Aye!" Joy smiled.

Happy ran over to his son to give him a high-five, but Happy's hand went right through Joy's, "...eh?"

"...dad… you phased through me…"

"I'm feeling light-headed…" Yuza commented as he held his hand to his head, but his hand then slowly began to vanish into light.

"Yuza!" Gray gasped.

"It's not just him!" Erza informed, making everybody gasp and see that the same was happening to Joy, Azure, Luka and Sakura, "Guys, what's going on?"

"...isn't it obvious?" Joy responded, "We changed the past… so there's no need for us to be there in the future…"

"Does that mean…?" Mirajane slowly realized.

"You're all going to be erased?" Lucy asked.

"Yea…" Luka nodded, "Okaa-san… Otou-san… we did it so that you two… and all of Fairy Tail can keep going…"

Everybody watched in disbelief that some seven years-olds knew that fact, yet still went back in time to save them.

Happy and Carla saw Joy's small body begin to vanish quicker.

"I hope… I brought you two… joy…" he smiled.

"But… now we're sad…" Happy responded.

"...it's ok…" Joy responded as he weakly walked over, "You can be happy soon enough…"

Carla began to tear up as Happy tried to hug his vanishing son.

"...aye…" Joy told them as he vanished.

Azure put his naginata down and it vanished as soon as it made contact with the ground, "...so… my blade's gone?"

"Don't worry about that right now…" Erza told him, "Don't even worry about another battle…"

"Heh… I've done that almost all my life…" Azure chuckled softly, "...hey… Okaa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your last name… scarlet?"

"...my hair's scarlet and a dear friend gave me the last name when I couldn't remember my original last name…"

Azure's eyes slowly began to clear up as he reached and managed to see her hair color, "...it's pretty…"

"You're… seeing?" Erza whimpered.

"...heh... I don't have any regrets now…" Azure smiled as his hand vanished and he himself soon vanished as well. Erza began to whimper as her son was now gone.

* * *

Jellal began to tear up, but had no idea why he was.

* * *

"Yuza… please no…" Juvia whimpered.

"Sorry mom… I've got no choice," Yuza apologized.

"But… but… you're Juvia's and Gray-sama's proof of love…" Juvia told him, "Juvia doesn't want you to go…"

Gray simply didn't have anything to say as he watched his son begin to disappear.

"Dad… look after mom, ok?"

"...ok…" Gray nodded as Yuza vanished completely.

Juvia then broke down into tears, turning and then crying into Gray's chest, "Why… why did Yuza need to go?! Why can't Juvia and Gray-sama have a family and be happy?!"

"They're… vanishing?" Makarov asked as he was brought up by Natsu.

"Can't you do something old man?!"

Makarov was silent as Natsu ran back towards Sakura. The Master of Fairy Tail looked to the still vanishing figures of Luka and Sakura, "...Luka Heartfilia, Sakura Dragneel, Yuza Fullbuster, Azure Scarlet, and Joy… five children of Fairy Tail's own that gave their lives for their parents in the past… they were loved by god as much as they loved him, their hearts were as ample as the endless sky, their courage, dancing like a fairy, was more beautiful than nature's greatest splendors…"

The Third Master continued his eulogy as Luka and Sakura continue to vanish.

"You all knew this… and you still went and did it?" Loke asked, earning a nod, "Why…?"

"...we wanted you all to be happy…" Luka smiled, "I knew your happiness was something amazing, even though I never saw it, but I could picture that you were both happy and… sorry…"

"...please… if you go to heaven… could you tell my mother I said hi?" Lucy asked while whimpering.

"Yea, I will, Okaa-san," Luka smiled as she vanished, "Sayonara…"

Lucy began cry, with Loke pulling her into a hug so her tears would land somewhere.

"Sakura… please don't vanish…" Lisanna whimpered.

"Don't you dare leave!" Natsu nearly yelled.

"I gotta… gomen," Sakura apologized.

"You never got to meet Igneel… you didn't get to go on quests with me and Lisanna… we didn't get to hug you enough… we didn't get to share a meal as a family…" Natsu whimpered, "You can't vanish yet!"

Sakura slowly approached her parents and gave them both a soft smile, "Sayonara… Okaa-san… Otou-san…"

"Sakura…" Lisanna whimpered as she tried to catch her, only for Sakura to vanish into lights that flew into the sky.

"SAKURA! COME BACK SAKURA!" Natsu yelled as the lights vanished into the air.

Everybody in the guild that was there simply cried at the sacrifice the five who vanished had made. Tears were falling all over the place, but the sadness was soon interrupted by a loud roar.

"Another dragon?" Erza blinked.

"...almost…" Lucy responded.

Natsu let out another loud, dragon-like, roar in his anguish as he began to punch the ground, "Give her back! Give her back! GIVE SAKURA BACK!"

Another dragon roar echoed throughout the area as Natsu continued to hit the ground. A fourth roar echoed as magic began to slightly fly off of Natsu, so nobody noticed a young woman walk over to the guild with what appeared to be a white orb in her hands.

"Guess that's my cue…" she whispered as she took a deep-breath and then exhaled at the orb, sending white magic throughout the area. The woman vanished almost as quickly as she had appeared, the magic slowly floating down and onto the members of the guild.

Natsu slowly began to stop punching the ground as the magic floated down onto him and the others, "...huh? What are we doing out here?"

"That's a good question…" Lucy responded as she turned and saw Loke, "Wagh! Loke, what are you doing here?!"

"I… don't know…" he admitted.

"Why am I in my armor?" Erza asked.

"Why are you holding onto me so tight?!" Gray yelled at Juvia.

"Juvia can't help it, Gray-sama…"

"Hey, old man, do you know why we're all standing here?" Natsu asked.

"...I do not. Regardless, let's head back to the guild,"

* * *

Wendy sat in the cave for another minute and was about to head out, when the young woman walked in, "Uh… hi…"

Wendy got a look at the young woman, seeing her attire had a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, revealing a slight bit of her cleavage, had a white skirt with black trimmings that was rather frilled, and a pair of black boots. The woman smiled a bit as she collapsed in front of Wendy, her body vanishing into light, "Hey! Are you ok?!"

"...I'm fine Wendy," she responded, looking at the young girl.

"Are you… Future Me?" Wendy asked.

The young woman gave a nod, revealing her face to look almost just like Wendy's, "...Sakura-tachi have all vanished like I am now…"

"Oh no…" Wendy whispered as she was handed something by Future Wendy, "What are…?"

"A map and a ring containing a memory erasing magic…" Future Wendy informed.

"It's pink and is a butterfly…" Wendy commented.

"It has to look inconspicuous, since you need to go and erase Jellal's memory of Azure…" Future Wendy informed.

"...why me?"

"You're the only one who can… everybody else in the Guild who was here has already had their memories erased…" Future Wendy told her younger self, "Can you do this?"

Wendy gave a nod as Future Wendy continued to vanish, "...can you tell me one thing?"

"Sure…"

"...will my chest be like that?" Wendy asked, pointing to Future Wendy's upper curves.

"In seven years, the time me and Sakura-tachi came from, yes." Future Wendy nodded, "Good luck…"

Future Wendy then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Wendy arrived at the jail where Jellal was just as the map vanished from time. She was let in and saw Jellal standing in the waiting area.

"Hi…" Wendy smiled.

"...now the small fairy?"

"...you need to… not remember some stuff…" Wendy whispered as she blew out the magic from the ring and then did the same to the other people in the jail, managing to quickly slip out before she was seen by any of them.

* * *

Wendy arrived back in the forest and then smiled a bit, "And now… to erase my own memories of this…"

Just as the young girl was about to breath in, the ring vanished. Wendy looked around on the ground for a moment before she simply faced the fact it was gone from time.

"...why? ...why me?" she whimpered, "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN REMEMBER?! WHY?!"

Wendy then began to cry her eyes out at this, unable to do anything else for a good solid minute. She then looked up at the sky, her eyes still teary, and saw the white lights from the vanishing ring seemingly turn into a fairy and fly off.

"...fairy… where you going?" she whispered as she held her hand out to it, "Hikari zenbu atsumete... kimi no ashita terasu yo…"

Wendy simply let the last of her tears flow and then looked to the cave where she had hidden and then to a few of the supplies she, Happy and Carla had brought.

* * *

' _Dear Future Me- It's been almost seven years since what had happened with Sakura, Luka, Yuza, Azure and Joy…'_

* * *

Wendy was seen writing a note on some paper.

* * *

' _And it's hard to believe five kids made that sacrifice. ...I don't know if you'll still be the only one who remembers that, but hopefully… they've been born and are living a happy life…'_

* * *

Wendy then took out a shovel and a tin box.

* * *

' _Hopefully, seven years from now, they're around and in Fairy Tail. ...and hopefully, I look like what Future Wendy looked like before she vanished…'_

* * *

Wendy put the message in the box and managed to bury into the ground outside the cave. She put the shovel down and then, with her magic, carved in the Fairy Tail symbol atop the cave's entrance.

"All my love… Wendy of the Past…" Wendy whispered as she headed back to the guild.

* * *

The five kids all performed the greatest sacrifice of all… and they saved the future. Not bad for a bunch of seven-year olds.

It was inevitable that they vanished, since the future they came from no longer exists. SomeCallMeJohnny stated that would've happened to Silver and Blaze in Sonic 06 and I did my homework on time travel and how that would work. Time travel can still be stupid.

Yea, like with Lucy in the last chapter, Natsu's little time travel joke was purposeful given some stuff that happened to him and the other natural Dragon Slayers.

Makarov's little speech was taken from part of his eulogy to Erza from her dream of what would happen if she had died back at the end of the Tower of Heaven arc. I felt like it would be nice to have it slightly modified and then put here.

The inclusion of Wakaba, Max, Alzack and Bisca was meant to have more than just the core members of Fairy Tail there. As for the enemy they fought… I felt like it had to be something at least half-dragon, and then a kirin (or qilin) would be the best choice. ...it's highly ironic that it's actually a good spirit of sorts. It's motivation was, as shown, to get rid of the Dragon Slayers. Considering it's likely one of the only dragon things still alive… it's fitting.

I'll state, as I concepted this before I learned about the connection between Natsu and Zeref, it's highly coincidental that Natsu couldn't accept Sakura vanishing like that. It's certainly a good thing Future Wendy showed up…

Speaking of Future Wendy, her appearance. Let me explain where it came from. So, reading the manga and seeing Wendy with her hair in twintails… I was kinda reminded of Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Seriously, look at a picture of her and then of a picture of Wendy from the manga and tell me they don't look alike.

The memories were kinda required to be erased for the sake of this being set before a storyline in the main canon, so… yea… Wendy is the only one who remembers because… uh… I'll admit, not sure. If there is follow up to this, however, it's kinda required…

And, yes, Wendy's little bit upon seeing the fairy was indeed a nod to the first opening. That is a catchy tune.

The battle was something I wasn't exactly sure how to do, but I think I pulled it off. I did openly want the families to do combos on the kirin, and the Unison Raids made that possible. Natsu's and Sakura's was one I knew I wanted to do even before I finalized Sakura's name (which was early in development). The special little call-outs of Tou-san Karyu no Hoko (Father Fire Dragon's Roar, loosely) and Musume Karyu no Hoko (Daughter Fire Dragon's Roar, again loosely) was something that was also concepted from near the start. As for why they took the shape of a dragon when they combined? ...uh… small spoilers in three, two... I guess you could say Igneel lent a bit of power there. Oh, and speaking of him, I guess you could say that Igneel transferred into Sakura when she was born… I didn't know Igneel was inside of Natsu when this was concepted, ok?

As for my favorite part? Natsu's and Sakura's Unison Raid. It was really awesome!

Well, that's it for this chapter. One chapter left and it's an epilogue.

Just Live More.


	5. Chapter 5

Our epilogue is here folks. *snaps fingers and the Fairy Tail Zero theme began to play* ...I'll admit, I thought that theme was just alright. Then I listened to PellK's remix and then to the Zero theme again and it really began to rock.

Well folks… let's wrap up my first ever Fairy Tail story.

Fairy Tail belongs to Shonen Jump, Hiro Mashima, etc. Any OC belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

It had been a few days since the battle between Fairy Tail and the kirin, but only Wendy knew what had happened. The young girl had slowly grown a bit less chatty as she was still dealing with the fact that she was the only one who remember the sacrifice the five from the future had made.

"Wendy, what's the matter?" Carla asked.

"Oh… it's nothing Carla," Wendy responded.

"You've been sitting there without saying anything for a few days now," Mira pointed out, "Sure, you're still eating, but you haven't really done much lately."

"We're a bit worried about you is all," Lucy added.

"Shouldn't _you_ be more worried about your boyfriend out there?" a woman in the guild commented.

"Natsu is not my boyfriend, first off! Second off, Lisanna's dealing with him!"

"I wonder if it's some sort of time for Dragon Slayers to feel sad for some reason?" somebody working behind the bar with Mira pondered.

"That's not the case," Levy informed as she walked over, "He's still cheery about getting a cat…"

"When did you two get back from your quest?" Jet and Droy asked.

"Just the other night," Levy informed, "Looked like there was a battle on the outskirts of town. Something happen?"

Shrugs came in response to Levy's question, though Wendy simply turned away slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Wendy responded.

* * *

Natsu stood out in the rain and was a bit sad, but held a neutral expression, _'Why am I so sad? I went to the fair with Lisanna again, so I should be happy. Yet… I'm just sad for some reason…'_

"Hey," Lisanna called out, holding an umbrella, "How are you?"

"I don't know…" he responded, "I'm sad for some reason."

Lisanna walked over and covered Natsu from the rain with her umbrella, "Well… you know I'm here to listen to you."

"...thanks Lisanna," Natsu smiled as he hugged her, "...I think I'm feeling a bit better. ...I don't know why I'm still sad, but I guess it doesn't matter."

"Some of us have been feeling sad for some reason too…" Lisanna informed, "I honestly felt like I was crying over something happening to somebody I care about…"

"Huh… that's strange…" Natsu commented, "But… I guess it doesn't really matter. Come on, let's get back to the guild,"

Lisanna smiled and nodded. The rain slowly went away as the two walked back to the guild, Lisanna folding up her umbrella as they continued to walk. While the two walked, smiling at each-other, Natsu accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry about that," Natsu apologized.

"It's alright," the person he bumped into, a male with a blue jacket, brown hair, white pants and blue shoes, responded.

"Have a good day you two," a young woman, who had yellow hair, teal or green eyes, a gray jacket, black pants and white shoes, added.

"You too," Lisanna smiled.

"Bye," another girl, this one with black hair that had a pink streak, green jacket, a red cloak over it, white shorts, and black shoes, waved.

Natsu and Lisanna continued back to the guild after the little bump on their trip back.

* * *

"...so… could I ask you something?" Wendy sighed, having been poked by the others for answers about her mood.

"Sure,"

"How would you react if you had… meet your children from the future and they gave up their lives to make sure you were happy?"

"...did you read that in a book or something?" Carla asked.

"...yea, that's it. The scene kinda made me sad and… stuff…" Wendy lied.

"That's certainly interesting sounding…" Lucy commented as she made a mental note about that idea, "Could you give me the name of the book?"

"Uh… I forgot what it's called… sorry…" Wendy again lied, "But… if that happened, how would you deal with it?"

"I might be sad for a while, but I think I would move on. I already have enough family issues as it is…" Lucy commented.

"I don't think I'll have a family, to be honest," Erza responded.

"Juvia would be sad…" Juvia added while Gray shrugged.

Carla gave a small pat to Wendy's back and made the girl turn to her, "It's just some book, no need to get upset."

"...but if it happened and you were the only person who remembered?" Wendy added, "Uh… it happened to a character in the book. Some magic made everybody else lose their memories, but one character."

"Honestly, I wouldn't worry about it and simply hope that they come back."

Wendy gave a nod and simply smiled at Calra, pulling her into a hug, "...uh… random hug?"

"Sure, why not?" Carla responded as she hugged Wendy back. Lucy, Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy and Levy all joined.

Natsu and Lisanna walked back in and saw this happening.

"Aww…" Lisanna smiled.

"Cool! Dogpile!" Natsu yelled as he jumped in.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Gray yelled as he punched Natsu.

Wendy simply gave a small sigh, but smiled as she watched things were back to normal, _'Seven years… Sakura, Luka, Yuza, Azure, Joy… just wait. You'll all be back here in at least seven years…'_

* * *

Lucy had returned home after a while, was in the shower, and singing as she was shampooing her hair, "Feels nice… it sure is relaxing to be in your own place…"

"It's a nice place…" somebody told Lucy.

"Isn't it?" Lucy smiled before she gasped and turned to see Cana…

* * *

Thus, this takes place between Chapter 200 and 201. Continuity! However, this does mean that it's likely that Sakura, Luka, Yuza, Azure and Joy's birth will be delayed by… who knows how long. I'll state this, it was an unintentional by-product of how old I wanted the five of them and how old I wanted Future Wendy… yea…

The people who bumped into Natsu and Lisanna? ...myself, my collaber, and a friend of hers. The only reason that scene exists is two reasons, to make sure we have a quota of 1,000 words per chapter, and as a reward for the friend for winning a game I set up for Anime Club, where I originally watched Fairy Tail. Nothing more, nothing less.

Anyway, I want to thank all of you who read this for a wonderful five chapters. This story was certainly a ton of fun. I wanna thank Hiro Mashaima for making this series, the anime club president for showing it to me, and my collaber for supporting me since the inception of this story. Speaking of her… for those of you who watch my vlog, you already know who it is. Christina. Special thank you to her for supporting me during this endeavor and telling me what ideas would work and wouldn't work. She liked the concept when I originally showed her a plot synopsis (she did question the villain a bit, but that was before I finalized the villain concept) and she liked the bit between Wendy and her future self. She also helped finalize the character names (bar Joy and Yuza) and finalize the story's name.

She and I will be doing a Behind the Scenes special on my YouTube account, so be sure to check that out.

My favorite part has to be that hug that turned into a brawl. Just fits Fairy Tail so much…

And with that, Mystery Future is over. But that's not the end of the tale for Sakura-tachi. I have plans to do a story that shows the future they come from, the name being finalized as Fairy Tail Two, but it will be a solo endeavor. I hope you all come back for that when it's ready.

Just Live More.


End file.
